


Ben Drowned x Reader Oneshot!!

by l0st_in_stere0



Category: BEN Drowned, Creepypasta - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Mature-ish content, Multi, Oneshot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0st_in_stere0/pseuds/l0st_in_stere0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little BEN Drowned oneshot! May or not be all canon, I tried to stick as close to canon as possible, based on what he does in Majora's Mask and all. Yay. Slightly NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Creepypasta oneshot!!! There will be /plenty/ of these. Anyways, there's a little bit of NSFW stuff, but nothing really happens. This is a readerxBen shot... and it has a (y/n) where you can put your name in, or a different characters name! I tried my best to make it gender ambiguous, I really did. Kinda meant for girls cause the beginning but I guess guys have that stuff happen too. So, read on!!  
> (by the way I love constructive criticism)

Sighing, I flop down onto my bean-bag and stare at the ceiling. Today is not my day. I sink down lower into my bean-bag and flip my feet up, staring at my boots. The studs shine back at me in the low light created from the static on my television screen. I puff out my cheeks and run a hand through my hair. I hear a thump from down below followed by angry yelling. I figure my dad just punched a wall in his drunken fury. Ever since mom died he’s been hitting the bottles more; been more touchy and just been overly a suck-ass dad.

  
I wrap my arms around myself and shudder, closing my eyes tight and just hoping quietly that he doesn’t get the idea to come up here again. Last time… I don’t think I can take it again. My legs press themselves together at the thought of it and my fists tighten into balls, gripping my jacket. I tilt my head back and look at my television, the static softly flowing across the screen. My eyes trail down to look at the cords spewing out of the television, some are hooked up, some are just hanging there. My eyes continue to follow the cords that are currently connected to the screen, which trail down to my old Nintendo 64, which sits there ever so faithfully. On top of it sits the cartridge my friend just gave me. It looks normal, but the only thing written on it is “Majora.” I stare at it for a few moments, and another crash from downstairs makes me jump, so I roll over and off the bean-bag. I crawl forward and put the cartridge in and turn on the Nintendo. It starts up, but doesn’t recognize the cartridge. I sigh and pull it back out, blowing on it. I press it in and count to three, and this time it works. I grab the controller and settle back into the bean-bag, kicking off my boots and drawing my legs up to me, crossing them and resting my elbows on my knees.

The “Majora’s Mask” screen comes up as usual, and I smile, revelling in the memories. I choose to start a new game. I cock my head and stare at the screen when it asks me to choose a save slot. There’s already a game there. “BEN.” I blink and stare at it for awhile longer. My friend’s name isn’t even close to Ben…. his name is Warren. I briefly admire the fact that whoever this Ben guy is almost finished the game, without using the fourth day glitch I sadly have to rely on every single flipping time I mean really. I tilt my head and wonder what might have caused him to quit playing. I shake my head and scroll past the name, opening a totally new game. I enter “Link” as my name for old time’s sake, and settle back into a more comfortable position, ready for a long gaming session. I quietly hope and pray my dad’s passed out somewhere. I eye the door warily, but then go back to the screen.

*****  
I growl and throw the controller down, thoroughly frustrated now. I watch as Link burns before my eyes again, and lift my lip in a snarl.

“Fine. Fine fine fine fine fine! You win,” I say to the television screen. It flickers as though in response, and a text box appears at the bottom of the screen:

_Of course I win. I always do._

My jaw drops open and I scramble back away from the screen.

“It responded. The game responded,” I murmur, my voice shaking.

_Of course I responded. I /can/ hear you, after all. And I have a name._

“Well, what is it then?” I snap, folding my arms and reverting to sass mode.

_My name is Ben. What’s yours?_

“Shouldn't you know that, Ben?” I sass. The screen flickers and I take a deep breath.

_No I don’t know your name. You put “Link” into the save box. You expect me to believe your name is Link?_

“Yes,” I snort, then blink. “My name is (y/n),” I say softly, for fear of pissing off Ben.

 _Nice name_ is all the box says. I hear a thump just outside my door and I wheel around to face it, fear making my eyes go wide. I hear the doorknob rattle and then my drunken dad saunters into the room.

I back away from him and into the darkness before his drunken gaze can land on me. The television screen flickers and goes dark. My dad looks around the room and then stumbles in further. I catch my breath and his head turns towards me, and he stumbles over and shoves me onto the bed, grunting lowly. I whimper and fancy the television screen spins and turn a dark red. I hear my dad drunkenly start to undo his belt buckle and then unzip his pants. I can smell his drunken breath from here and it just gets worse when he pushes my shoulder down and gets in my face, gently tugging at my skinny jeans. He growls when he realizes they’re skinny jeans and not yoga pants and sets to work on getting them off in his drunken haze. I close my eyes and just accept my fate. I feel him tug down my skinny jeans alongside my underwear. I hear a sharp crack and a thud, and my dad pulls away from my legs, suddenly interested in whatever just happened.

“Wassgoinon?” he slurs. He sways gently and watches as a figure that looks scarily similar to Link stand up from the floor of my room. When he looks up, the Link resemblance continues, except now I can see he’s the pale color of a corpse in water, and his eyes are pitch black with glowing red centers. I whimper softly and my dad glances back at me, forgetting the undead Link and going back to me, trailing a hand down my thighs. I try and scramble back and he growls lowly, his other hand grabbing my throat and trapping me. I whimper again quietly and I notice the undead Link’s eyes glow even brighter. His hair lifts and swirls about his head as though he’s submerged in water. He snarls, baring his fangs. I notice he has clawed hands and I whimper again, out of fear this time. When Undead Link snarls, my dad lifts his hand away from my legs, keeping the other one on my throat. I squirm, uncomfortable being half-naked. Once he has my dad’s focus again, Undead Link smirks rather evilly.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he says, his voice staticy and glitchy. “And now, you've met with a worse fate.” The room darkens and spins and my dad’s hand tightens on my throat. I watch as flames race up Undead Link’s arms and feel my dad’s hand continue to tighten. The room spins again as the flames illuminate Undead Link’s face, complete with his evil smirk and glowing red eyes, and I black out under the pressure from my dad’s hand.

****  
I jolt up with a gasp, holding a hand to my chest. It was just a nightmare… just a… I take a deep breath and smell burning flesh. No it wasn’t. I curl up and hug my arms to myself, my underwear back on and my lower half covered by a blanket. I shiver and hug my arms a little tighter. I lay back down and close my eyes, and then hear the door click open. Heavy boots clunk across the floor and stop beside my bed. I still feign sleep as I feel a pressure on the side of my bed as someone sits down next to me. I hear a soft sigh and whoever it is draws the blanket up around me. I shift slightly and pretend that the simple gesture had woken me. I jump back a bit when I see my caretaker as of now is Undead Link. I blink and he blinks back, his eyes now the normal blue color. He smiles a bit when I wake up.

“Hey there, (y/n),” he says softly, his voice normal. It has a pleasant ring to it, and I find myself wishing he had said more, just so I can listen to him talk. I sit up and he frowns, pushing me back down. “Not yet. You passed out ‘cause he strangled you.” I blink and realize he’s talking about my dad.

“Where is he? And how do you know my name?” I narrow my eyes and he gets an impish smile.

“Cause you told me.” I notice he avoided the question about my dad but I don’t press on it.

“I didn’t tell you.”

“Yes you did. Don’t you remember?” I cock my head. He continues to smile like a little imp. “I called you Link.”

“Lin— You’re Ben?” My eyes widen and he nods, still smiling. “I…” I look away, at a loss for words. I look up at him and his blue eyes sparkle, obviously waiting for something. I slowly sit up, and this time he doesn’t push me down. “T-thank you f-for…” I look down again, my voice failing me. He shifts and moves closer to me and I feel him wrap an arm around my shoulder.

“You’re welcome,” he says softly and squeezes my shoulder. I subconsciously lean into him, breathing him in. He smells good… like a rainstorm. I close my eyes and he gently rocks me back and forth. “That wasn’t the first time that’s happened, is it?” He asks softly, and I shake my head, his smell, touch and now the sound of his voice making me sleepy again. I hear him growl and cuss softly. I feel him rub my back and stroke my hair. “Well it won’t happen again,” he says, a dark undertone to his voice. I lean back and look at him.

“What do you mean?” I ask softly. He brushes my hair back from my face.

“I took care of him,” he states plainly and I blink.

“So he’s—” I say, my voice failing once again, and my brain not wrapping around it. Ben nods once, studying my face. Waiting for my reaction. I sway back and forth and I know my eyes are glazed over. He’s not coming back. You’re free. I look at Ben and want to laugh, cry, run from him and hug him all at once. He’s still watching me. I continue to sway and eventually I just slump forward, making my head rest on his shoulder. I feel him jump a bit but he chuckles, rubbing my back gently. We sit in silence for awhile.

“So does the hero get a reward?” he murmurs, and I can literally hear the cocky smirk he has on his face. I frown and look up at him.

“What do you—” He cuts me off by catching my lips with his, and I make a small noise of shock. He presses into me a bit and continues the kiss a little while longer, then pulls away and smirks again. I blink and sit still in a state of total and utter shock. I feel him brush my hair back away from my face and I look into his eyes. “Why?” I whisper, barely able to even say that word. Not that I minded him kissing me, though. He’s a nice kisser it’s just.. he took me by complete surprise. He continues to stroke my cheek.

“It wasn’t chance my cartridge found it’s way to you. I infected your computer a while back and have been watching you for a while,” he murmurs. “Remember the day when your computer started to turn off and on, but everything still ran?” I nod, remembering. “That was me. And just the way you handled it, I dunno… something just made me want to watch you more,” I rest my head on his shoulder again, slowly losing myself in his voice, and he wraps his arms around me, rocking me back and forth again. “I found myself loving the way you laughed, the way you sang along to your favorite songs, even the way you screamed and punched walls when you lost a fight in a game or found a really weird post on Tumblr.” I snicker and my eyes go to a dent in the wall from where I had punched it so many times. “So…” he continues, smiling a bit when I snicker, “I made it certain that somehow the haunted Majora’s Mask cartridge ended up in your hands. Because I’ve fallen in love with every little thing about you, (y/n).” I’ve since frozen up as he says this, totally unsure how to react. I look up at him and stare into his eyes, which shine with a warm light and I believe him. I relax a bit in his arms and breath in his scent again. I wrap my arms around him and I feel him pull me into his lap, blanket and all. I curl against his chest and for whatever reason, I feel totally safe. I close my eyes and completely melt in his arms. We sit like that in silence again, until I open my eyes.

“Call me insane,” I murmur, and he opens one eye and peers at me, a little impish smile playing on his lips. “I know I’ve just officially met you and all, but…” I pause and move one of my hands to trail down his chest. “I feel… safe. Like… you’re someone I’ve known a long time. And I feel like that’s crazy ‘cause I’ve only just met you and….” he presses a finger to my lips and I look up at him.

“You’re babbling,” he does a little half grin and I blush a bit, looking down. He catches my chin on it’s way down and lifts it back up, still doing the half grin. “And you’re blushing,” he chuckles softly, causing me to blush more.

“S.. shut up…” I stutter, looking away. I feel him trail a hand along my side and I shiver, looking back at him. I cock my head and lean up, kissing him. I feel him jump in surprise, but he smiles and presses gently into the kiss. I twist my body around so that my legs are straddling him now, completely forgetting that I only have my underwear on. He slides his hands up and down my back, and I feel him lick my lips gently. I keep them shut, and he just slips a hand down to cup my ass in response, squeezing a bit. I gasp, and he slips his tongue into my mouth when I gasp, moving his hand back up. I mentally roll my eyes and gently push him down, swirling my own tongue around his. I push against his tongue and he doesn’t fight, letting me slip my tongue into his mouth. We do this back and forth for a while before we break, a trail of saliva still connecting us. Ben leans up and kisses my lips again once, before leaning back down on my bed. I slide off the top of him and curl up next to him, and I feel him pull the covers up over us. I close my eyes and rest my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him. I hear him snicker suddenly and feel him disappear for a moment and my eyes snap open. He reappears behind me, and he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him, curling around me. I shake my head and lean into him, resting one of my arms on his. I slowly doze off, and in my half asleep state I hear him mutter:

“Goodnight (y/n). I’ll be here with you when you wake up; I can’t imagine being anywhere else. I hope you’ll always wake up to me from now on.” I give a small smile and nestle a little closer to him, slipping into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Morning After Antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've made the decision to add on to the story, thanks to the lovely commenter Vivian_Laufeyson!! We'll see how long the story lasts for, and if you have any suggestions about titles or anything, leave 'em in the comments and I'll do something special just for you! Yay!!

I waken to the feeling of warmth.  

Not the kind of warmth you get from blankets or the stifling heat of leaving the window open so the humid start to the lazy summer day can seep into your bedroom... it's the kind of warmth you get from being wrapped in another person's arms.  My eyelids flutter open and I see the doppelganger of Link with his arms wrapped around me, providing the warmth I'm feeling.  I jolt some, but the events of yesterday come flooding back.  This person isn't Link, he's Ben.  He killed my drunk rapist of a father and confessed his love to him in a little less than an hour.  

 _He looks so peaceful, sleeping like this..._ I muse to myself, looking at his face.  He looks... almost angelic, the way he's relaxed.   _He's beautiful_ , I realize with a start.  At almost this moment, his eyelids open to reveal those beautiful blue orbs from last night.  He looks at me in almost the same confused state I was in, trying to figure out why he was in this bed with this strange person, then he smirks that impish smirk. 

"Morning, there, (y/n)..." he purrs, moving to kiss me softly.  I feel the blush creep into my face and I look away, trying to pull from his embrace.  He pulls me back down effortlessly and hugs me close to him.  I flail a little but end up resting my head on his chest.  

"If you make me lay here like this I'll go back to sleep..." I mutter, but he just laughs, and the sound of it reminds me of falling rain.  I shiver and look up at him, his blue eyes shining brightly.  He reaches up and strokes my cheek, running his thumb under my eye.

"You have pretty eyes..." he murmurs, and I blush.

"I... I was just about to say the same about you," I stammer out, looking away from him.  I hear him laugh again.  I pout and move to get up, and this time he lets me.  I walk over to my closet, pulling out the first clothes that are on the top, which just so happen to be my favorite Legend of Zelda shirt (the one where it's toon Link and the text reads "Call me Zelda one more time... I will cut you") and a pair of camouflage skinny jeans.  I go to walk out of the room, only to hear Ben call:

"Where are you going?" I turn to look at him and he looks like a kicked puppy.  I frown a little.

"To change..." He tilts his head, and his impish smile returns.

"Change here." My jaw drops and I shake my head.

"N-no! I'm going to the bathroom to change!" I say quickly, turning around before he can talk me into changing my mind.  

I close the bathroom door and sigh.  I move and set my clothes on the counter, starting to pull off my bedclothes.  I get my shirt over my head and then open my eyes, only to see Ben sitting on the counter.  I yelp and move to cover myself up.  

"How did you get in here?!?" I yelp out and he laughs.

"I can teleport," he explains, and I sigh.

"Please get out," I shiver due to my exposedness.  Ben shakes his head.

"Nope," he grins.

"Please..."

"I think you're forgetting I've seen you naked from the waist down..."  I blush a dark crimson and realize he has a point.  I sigh and start to undo my pants, feeling Ben's eyes watch my every movement.  Once I do so I kick them into the open hamper, then move to pull the skinny jeans back on.  I can't help but catch Ben's smirk when he watches me do the little butt-wiggle-jump I have to do to get them pulled up properly.  I blush darker and grab my shirt, pulling it over my head, then folding my arms.

"Happy?" I snap, and he nods, jumping down from the counter and kissing my cheek.

"Very much so, yes..." I sigh and slap him away gently, padding out of the bathroom.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a short little chappy, but I (hopefully) will make 'em longer as the story progresses!! (meaning I have no idear where this is going) Just bear with me!!


	3. The Literal Best Day (Night?) Ever

Nearly as soon as the whole escapade in the bathroom is over, Ben is at my heels and prodding me with questions. I just continue through my daily routine, not really leaving my bedroom until I grab my bag and start to pad out the door.  

"Where're you going? What're you doing? Why aren't you talking? Are you ignoring me? Are you mad 'cuz I followed you in the bathroom? (y/)!!!" He drags my name out in a whine, and I look back at him. He has that kicked puppy look about him again, and I sigh.

"You won't let me get a word in edgewise!" I say, laughing gently. "Anyways, I was planning on going to school..." Ben scoffs. 

"That's boring. Stay here with me..." I cock my head.

"I can't do that... I have to go to school..." Ben shakes his head and pads over to me, sliding his arms around my waist.

"No you don't have to go anywhere. You can stay here with me, (y/n)..." he purrs. That wins me over. I sigh gently and lean into him. I hear him laugh and stroke my back softly. He's a douchewad and he knows it. I look up at him. To be totally honest, I always thought Link was rather short, especially Majora's Mask Link. He may be making himself seem taller, or... I glance down briefly. He's floating in the air. I look back up quickly and he quirks an eyebrow, so I try to change the subject. 

"So what do you have planned?" I murmur up at him. He smirks. 

"You'll see..." He sings, pulling away from me then. "Stay in here until I come get you, kay~?" He cheers, smiling brightly. I sigh and nod. 

"Alright..." I sight, pulling from him and pushing him away, going into my room and flopping down on my beanbag. I hear him laugh, and then clunk downstairs.

****

I groan loudly in frustration. Again...  _freaking again_ I fell into the friggen lava lake while playing my Classic Sonic the Hedgehog game. I pout and glance at the clock. I've been at this for three hours, and no word from Ben. What can that little Hylian be up to? My thoughts flick back to the night I met him - officially, at any rate- and decide it's better to just wait. As much as I  ~~love~~   ~~adore~~ like him, I'm scared of him too. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out. Warren's texting me... 

_Where u_

I sigh. Warren and I aren't dating, probably never will considering he's about as straight as a circle, but he's rather overprotective. If I even sneeze the wrong way he's freaking out. I type a fast reply

_Sick. Didn't wanna come in._

He takes a minute to reply. He must be in class.

_U ok???_

I facepalm. We've been friends since childhood but he's going to kill me.

_I'm fine u worrybutt, it's just a headcold. I just felt like shit and couldn't talk so I didn't come in_

He takes longer to reply this time.

_Ohhhhh kay. U want me to come by later?_

I sigh and smirk. 

_No, dumbass. U'll get sick_

He doesn't reply that time. I snicker and throw my phone to the side, kicking my feet in the air. 

****

It's nearly dark when Ben comes back upstairs. He's smiling like a goof.

"C'mon~!" He cheers, grabbing my hand and pulling me up, then through the house and outside.  He pulls me through the lawn and into a tent that he apparently set up cause I have no memory of it being there. He pulls me inside before I can get a good look at the outside, and I gasp. 

There's a love-seat pullout set in front of a good size flat-screen, and set next to it is a basket. Which I assume has food in it judging from the smell emanating from it.  There are small orbs of lights that are rather dim. The entire inside of the tent generates warmth, but there's no fire or external heat source. I look back at him and he smiles, pulling me to the couch thing and flopping down on it, stretching out. I smile and flop down next to him.

"So what-" he cuts me off by shoving something into my mouth. I make a very attractive noise of shock and bite down.  It's... strange, but really good. I pull it out of my mouth. 

"What is this..." I say and he smirks.

"You like it?" I nod. His impish like grin returns. "I made it..." My eyes widen. 

"You cook?" He nods and looks very proud of himself. I smile and eat the rest of the thing. He has other foods and such in that basket. He smirks at me. 

"So.. movie night..." He says and I look up at him. 

"What movie?" He shrugs.

"Frozen?" I grin.

"Kay!" He smiles and gets up to go set up the movie. My eyes can't help but wander (I tried to stop them, really) to his shapely booty. I mean he has a really nice ass I just... gah. My view is sadly gone when he stands and comes back over to me, flopping down next to me and wrapping an arm around me.

And that's how my whole night was spent. We ate Ben's wonderful food, watched Disney movies, and cuddled. I think I told him more than once how much I just loved his ass, but I'm not sure. I fell asleep wrapped in his arms, happier than I think I've been since mom died. 


End file.
